


It's Raining Cats and Dogs.

by Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard/pseuds/Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard
Summary: Dorofei hates the new addition to the family.
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	It's Raining Cats and Dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story in one of my draft files. It's basically a big Word file full of story ideas or snippets.  
> Well, I decided to release this new and improved story as a way to break from the angst.  
> I am halfway with Meet Me on the Equinox Chapter 3 so expect an update around this week :3

Dmitry Anatolyevich waits anxiously in front of Gorki-9, the president will arrive any minute now, and he tried to compose himself as much as possible. Why is he even worrying that much? Today is merely a typical get-together with Vladimir, their offices arrange this type of meeting which they visit each other residences. A friend's hangout except cameras follow their every move and preserved in perpetuity in various news sites. 

The president's car stopped in front of him, and he heard the furious clicking of the cameras, he widely smiled as Vladimir went out of the vehicle, also what's up with the man's stylist? He was wearing a baggy, light blue shirt that made him appear too old and fragile. He shook the offered hand, but his attention was grabbed by the big cardboard box that Vladimir is carrying on his other hand. 

"A gift," Vladimir gave him the box, and his eyes widened as he heard a soft bark coming out of it. 

_ He didn't.  _

He does not want to open the box, but he has to play his part. The press will be disappointed if he did not open Vladimir's gift. The smile that he plastered on his face wanted to turn into tight-lipped distaste as he opened it and a blonde dog, with big brown eyes, leapt out of it, and he hugged it so that it will not fall along with the box. He heard the press pools aww in delight as he started patting its head and the dog licked his face. 

"Does he have a name?" he asked Vladimir softly, but his eyes are conveying the irritation that he felt about his gift. 

The president gave him a smirk and replied "Aldo." 

When the press dispersed, he immediately crouched down and let go of the dog; it started to run around his house. He and Vladimir followed the dog inside the sitting room, and he let out an exasperated sigh and glared at the president. 

"I don't need a dog; I am perfectly happy with my cat," he said with great distaste. 

Vladimir sat in one of the chairs and gave a contemptuous glare at Dorofei who's laying quietly on the carpet. "That measly creature cannot protect you; unlike dogs which are highly trainable." 

_ The crazy cat man in him awakened, wearing cat ears and a cat sweater it appeared on his mind and started to hiss at Vladimir.  _

'Keeping a dog is dishonour! Cats are forever; men are temporary! How dare he besmirch the regality of cats! End your relationship with him if he can't love you and Dorofei.' 

He stifled that voice on his head and replied "I have enough bodyguards, Vova. Surely I don't need a dog. You can take him back with you." 

Aldo began sniffing the sleeping Dorofei, and his cat opened his eyes and stared at the dog in open hostility, his tail puffing up in anger. The dog began barking in happiness, as the cat stretched and began to walk out of the room. As Dorofei reaches the door, he could have sworn that his cat gave him a look of pure hatred before going on his merry way and Aldo followed the haughty Neva Masquerade. 

"Surely, you want to be seen as a strong leader. Keep Aldo." the icy tone brokered for no more objections. 

He wanted to be seen as a strong leader, after all. Despite hating a dog's in your face energy, with their constant need for attention, if it would give him the boost for his image, then he'll gladly endure. Maybe he could have someone adopt the dog in his stead. 

"I placed a tracker on the dog to know if he's on your side." he stared dumbfounded at the president as though he had read his mind. 

As much as he wanted to follow the crazy cat man voice on his mind, he loved Vladimir so much that he wants to please him by keeping and taking care of Aldo. He hung his head in resignation and muttered: "As you wish."

_ His mind will cherish the delighted smile that the man gave him forever.  _

Dmitry was having a fitful sleep until he felt something warm running through his face, is he crying because of his conscience cannot bear the betrayal that he has done to his crazy cat man self? He opened his eyes and saw Dorofei's furry butt on his face. 

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!" he screamed, and Dorofei jumped out of his chest and gave him a satisfied look. Svetlana woke up and shot up from the bed, looking at him in shock. 

"What happened, Mitya?" she asks as she stared at his wet face. 

"Dorofei peed on my face!" he snapped as he went out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom to wash his face. As he walked, Dorofei pounced on his ankle and gave it a vicious bite. 

"FUCK!" he rarely cursed, but the bite hurt. He felt his cat's fangs digging into his skin. He shakes his leg to make Dorofei let go, and the cat sped out of the bedroom. 

He had his cat neutered after losing a fight to Gorbachev's cat. They say that neutering male cats curb their aggressive nature; he doesn't understand why his cat is acting this way. His mind provided him with the image of the blonde labrador, and he finally realised why his cat has a rebellious stint. 

_ He had to be driven to the hospital to get an anti-rabies shot.  _

"Good morning, Dmitry Anatolyevich you look like-"

"Shit. I know, Slava." he cut the man off as he grabbed the man's report and sulked. The deputy prime minister continued to stare at his eyebags which is larger and darker than usual, as he sat down. 

"Had a rough night?" Vladislav asked, and he puts down the paper that he's reading and let out a tired sigh. 

He told the man about Vladimir's present and his cat's reaction to it, how his cat disrupted his peaceful night by peeing on his face and by taking an emergency trip to the hospital because of the bite. He shuddered as he remembered the vaccine being injected into him, it hurt, his arm is still numb from it. He can tell that the man is stifling his laughter because he sees his shoulder shaking from restraining it and those brown eyes glinting mirthfully. As he finished his tale, Vladislav roared out in laughter, and he's quite miffed that the man is laughing at his plight. 

"Stop it." he snapped, and Vladislav calmed himself down, wiping tears of joy from his eyes. 

"Didn't you try to tell Vladimir Vladimirovich that you did not want it?" 

"I tried, but I have no choice," he grumbled as he signed the document and handed it back to Vladislav. 

"Good luck, then." Vladislav gave him a teasing smile as he stood up and went out of the room. 

He groaned, and he put his head on the desk and started banging his forehead into it. The crazy cat man in him told him that he deserved what he got from Dorofei, but Vladimir's delighted smile kept flashing on his mind, and Dmitry wants to see it once again when Vladimir visits. 

_ Ah, the things you do for love. _

"I see that you're both getting along nicely," Vladimir said as Aldo trotted beside him. 

His heart soared as he saw that smile and he hesitantly returned it, it was not easy getting along with Aldo. He had to sacrifice his relationship with Dorofei, his crazy cat man persona moaned and bitched at him, and it kept screaming that his cat's retributions are justified. 

Dorofei chewed on his earphones, destroyed his charger and a couple of his books. The pay off is worth it as he sees that delighted smile on Vladimir's face. He appeased his cat by spoiling him with catnip and treats, but it is not enough to decrease his cat's rage. 

"Thank you, Vova." his cheeks reddening at the complement. There was a thoughtful look on Vladimir's face, and the usual icy blue eyes softened as he stared at him. 

"I am giving you two more dogs," Vladimir said and he could feel his jaw dropping in disbelief, and he stared at the man in horror.

"What?" Vladimir merely gave him a nod and walked ahead. He stood rooted on the spot as Aldo stood beside him. The dog's tail is wagging incessantly as it waits for him to resume walking. He buried his face in his hands and let out a small scream of frustration. 

_ Maybe this time around he'll wake up with cat shit on his face.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think :D


End file.
